Numeral
by Whif7
Summary: Danny has never been put in this position, one where he hurts friends and family. How will he overcome this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Numeral

"Danny, have you done your homework yet?" called Jazz, shouting from the stairs. There was no reply. "Danny?" Jazz walked up the stairs, listening for anything suspicious.

Danny and I sat in the Nasty Burger, listening to Tucker, our friend, ramble on and on about his PDA. What did we care?

"Sorry Tucker, I have to be somewhere Other than here. Listening to you." I replied, waklking away.

"Sam, you know that hurts my feeling when you don't listen to my advice on electronics." replied Tucker, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Seriously Tucker. I will probably never own a PDA or a palmpilot," I said.

"But, but, electronics are my thing," he said tearfully.

"And goth is my thing, but you don't see me talking about black. Do You?"

"Well, no." he replied, knowing he was defeated.

Danny just sat there, saying nothing, not butting in or anything.

_That's odd. _I thought. _He usually has at least something to say, even if it is an idiotic remark. Boy, he's cute. Sad, he'll never know how I feel about him. Thing is I'll never tell him. Idiot. _

"Did you say something, Sam?" asked Danny.

"No, I didn't say a thing." I looked at him oddly.

"Sam, think something, about something, anything!" He replied raising his voice.

_Danny is really nice_

His light blue eyes flashed.

"So, you think I'm really nice. That's always nice to know," he replied smiling.

I looked him, a twisted look on my face.

"How did you know I thought that?" I asked bewildered.

_Crud, what if he could read into my mind and... This is bad._

"Why is that bad, Sam?"

Suddenly, I was focused on Danny, again.

"Why is that bad?" he repeated.

"How are you doing this? How are you reading my mind?"

"It, must be a new power! Awesome!" cheered Danny

"Danny, not ..."

My voice trailed away, as I looked out the window. A masive figure stood right in the window, his red eyes piercing through me, my heart missing beats.

"Where is this ghost boy, the one who is half human, half ghost? Tell me, girl." he commanded

I stumbled for breath, it felt as if he could just took away all air that filled my lungs.

"I, I, dddoo," I struggled to speak.

"Speak!" he commanded.

"I don't know," I replied weakly.

Suddenly, I was looking into the eyes of death, and the face of pure evil. He had me under his enormous feet.

"Let her go," replied Danny in ghost form.

"Ghost boy, nice to meet you. Ember, a friend of mine, sent me to do this."

Danny looked confused.

Then, the massive figure punched Danny in the face, sending him flying.

Danny recovered quickly.

"I am Numeral, your worst nightmare."

He hit Danny again.

This time, he didn't recover.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny!" I screamed.

"Stupid girl," Numeral replied, then spat at my feet.

He picked up Danny by the collar. He waved his arm, forming a swirling mass, then jumped in. The mass dissapeared before my violiet eyes.

_Tucker! _I thought.

I ran over to Tucker, covered in debree from when Numeral smashed the window, to get to me and Danny.

"Tucker, are you alright?" I replied, pulling bits of glass and unknown things off of him.

"Tucker, Tucker!"

He wasn't moving.

Finally, he made a grunt.

"Tucker? Whose Tucker? Where am I? And why is this place a mess?" he questioned.

"You are Tucker Foley, you are in the Nasty Burger, and an evil ghost named Numeral, just took our best friend. Now, let's go?"

"Who are you? Whose our best friend?" he questioned again.

_Crud, that debree must have hit Tucker in the head, and erased his memory!_ I thought.

"Tucker, or what ever you think your name is, come with me."

I grabed his hand, pulling him with me to the hospital. Lucky for me, it was only a few blocks down.

He kept asking me a series of questions that made me think about thinks in a different perspective.

Suddenly, the mass appeared in front of my eyes, I blocked the bright light with my hand, in front of my face. Danny appeared along with Numeral.

"Do you want him now?' Numeral replied, setting him on the ground with a thud. Then, he jumped back in the portal thing. I ran to Danny. He was dressed in something like a joker costume, covered in number and everything that had to do with math.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. He sat up and grasped my neck, with an unbreakable hold. The strange thing was his eyes were black, as if he was under a curse. My air supply wes getting low.

"Danny, stop,stop it! Let go!" I screamed. Hid grip got tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny, Let go! I love you!" I screamed, I wanted him to know that in case I died.

His eyes turned to their ice blue again. His number suit turned back into his ghost suit and he seemed to be back to normal!

"Where am I?" he questioned. "Sam! You're okay!" he cheered, just noticing I was there.

He put his long arms aroung my neck. I wanted to melt.

"Who are you? Do you really love him?" Tucker asked.

"What's the matter with him?" Danny questioned.

"When, that number obbsessed villain, smahed through the building, all that debree hit Tucker and he lost his memory! Oh Danny, What can we do for for him? He thinks he's someone else! He's dangerous!"

"Sam, he can't be that dangerous! He's... He's... Tucker!"

"Danny, I would suggest looking around."

"Oh, that can't be good." he replied turning around.

Tucker was running around a little kid, who was screaming for his mommy. Tucker just ran, screaming at the kid that he was the boogie man and he would eat him.

"TUCKER! CALM DOWN!" yelled Danny.

"But, I am the boogie man." said Tucker complaining.

I looked at Danny. He threw me a look which meant, "Don't you say a word!"

"Tucker needs to be taken to the hospital. Danny, change back into human form. Then, if they ask what happened, he went to get his coat out of the hall closet, and a bowling ball fell on head, or something along those lines."

What's a hopsicikle?" he questioned.

"It's HOSPITAL, it's a place where they fix broken bones and junk like that. Danny let's go!" I yelled.

His eyes started to turn black. Faintly, you could see numbers appearing on clothes.

"Oh, no! Tucker, Run!" I took a mad dash away from Danny, or the possesed Danny. This time, Tucker followed.

"Tucker, you get to safety. Go to the hospital. Do you know where that is?"

"I think so." Tucker replied.

"Tucker, go there. Tell them you were hit in the head by a bowling ball that fell out of a closet. Okay?"

"Sure," was his response.

"Get there as fast as you can and don't you leave. Hear me, Tucker? Don't leave!" I shouted.

He started walked off. But, then he questioned,

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Tucker." A tear rolled down my cheek, I thought I might die, fighting against Danny. He was the most powerful ghost in the world, and I didn't have any powers.

"Go, Tucker!"

He ran into the distance, untill he vanished into the darkness.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Then, Danny appeared.

"So, you think you can run away from a servant of Ember? Wrong. Ember will always rock the world, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No!" I cried. I punched him as hard as I could. He doubled over, and then collasped.

Why does he keep turning back to Numeral's and Ember's servant?

Then, his eyes were back to their ice blue.

'Sam, what's happening to me?"

"Danny, you are being controled by Numeral! But... how?"

"Sam, hear me?... Get angry at me, start yelling at me! Sam, I'll be fine and just incase...

Then, he kissed me on the cheek.

"One question. Where do you go, when you are possesed?" I asked.

"It's a place in my mind, not a physical world. It's a place... where I don't belong." he ended.

"Alright. Let's go. Danny! I hate you get amay from me, you freak. Half person, half ghost is so out!"

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's the problem?" I asked.

"Right now, I am not sure of anything? Who am I? Am I Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom? Why do I even try to save the world? Does it really need to be saved? Sometimes, I think my job is worthless. Why did I even need to be born?"

"Danny, you are here for a lot of reasons, you just don't know it yet! You need to save the world, we wouldn't be alive without you! Plus, you are going to make a woman very happy someday. Danny, you are NOT worthless."

He took me by surprise.Before I knew it, his lips were sealed to mine.

"I hope that woman is you." he replied.

I gazed into his eyes... they were black.

"Ahhhhhhh," I ran the other way, trying to escape this evil Danny. I heard him, slowly truching through the alley, I just passed.

"Get over here, girl. You know you can't hide from me! I am the most powerful ghost ever known, you will know my wrath!" he screamed.

His menacing footsteps were getting closer and closer and closer. I ran down a dark pathway, the sound of his loud, treacherous, feet followed. I started to run, tripping every once and awile, due to lack of sleep, and not paying attention.

**_Thud, thud, thud _**followed me, with every single step I took. All the sudden, I slammed into a brick wall. I was trapped! The alley was a dead stop. The darkness prevented me from seeing the approaching wall.

**_THUD THUD THUD_**, started to drawl closer, with every breath I took. I turned and face the wall, my head bowed. I didn't want to see the approaching face, of the one I loved.

I felt a weird feeling like someone was there. All the sudden...

"Hello... Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

He put me in a chokehold.

"Danny! Stop it! Let me go!" I pleaded.

"Sam, all you do is screw me up. Why would you even be needed in this world? Who cares about you?... No one." he ended.

His degrating comments hurt, especially coming from the one I love.

'Danny, you need me. When you were not a possesed ghost, you kissed me." I said.

"I kissed you? Why would I do that? You are just an ugly girl, that no one loves. Die now!"

"Not on my watch," replied Jack Fenton, holding the Fenton thermous. "Bye, Bye, ghost boy,or butt."

He took the lid off of the thermous, sucking Danny into the cramped, round, space.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jack Fenton asked.

"Where did you find the Fenton Thermous?" I asked.

"I found it on the ground, back there on that alley? Creepy place, huh?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Hunting ghost of course!" he replied. "Why else do you think I would be back here?"

"No reason." I replied shortly.

_Why would Danny's dad come back here to hunt ghost? That's just odd to me._ I thought.

"So you were getting attacked by the new villian?" He asked.

"I guess. Is that kid that was choking me, the NEW villian?"

"Yes, he has be terrorizing the people. When everyone is asleep, he comes out and does evil things to people? Some people say that it is Inviso Bill, but that not him. I have met him, last night to be exact."

"Inviso Bill or, The new villian?" I questioned.

"Both. I was talking to Inviso Bill. He said that is not his real name. He said his name was Danny Phantom...or something like that. Then, I asked him something about having a girlfriend. Then, he turned into the evil villian. He has two personalities. That isn't good. It's like half of his body is evil, and the other half good. I noticed that his outfit changed as well, he went from a black suit with a D on it, to an outfit with numbers. And, his eyes turned black. He tried to capture me, but I fought. Sam," He said, "we need to form an army that can fight this two faced villian. We will be the resistance. we will need to find more people to help us. I know Maddie will want to help, so will Jazz. I don't know about Danny. He has seemed to be so distacted. Every time I try to talk to him he runs off. Then, the new villian comes and I have to battle him myself. Wait a minute... What if Danny is the new villian? That means he is a ghost. He's Inviso Bill!"

"Uh, Mr.Fenton, he Danny Phantom. Not Inviso Bill."

You knew about this?' he yelled.

"Mr. Fenton, we need to talk in a more private place."

Later in The Fenton Lab

"Okay, Mr. Fenton, Danny is a ghost. You know that now. A ghost named, Numeral, knocked Danny out. Ever since he turns into, let's call him... Divisibility. There is nothing specific that makes him turn into Divisibilty. Whenever, he turns into Divisibility, there is no stopping him."

The thermous that was laid on the table, started to shake violently. I rolled of the table and rolled across the tile floor. All the sudden the lid popped off and Danny slipped out.

"Sam, you are okay!" said Danny. The normal Danny.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! Help me! Mr. Fenton! Help me!" I screamed.

"Get away from her Danny! Leave her alone! You have caused enough trouble as it is! Leave us Be!" he yelled.

Danny had a questionable look on his face.

"What did I do?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.

"You almost killed me and Sam. Leave us be, Danny! Go away! Turn into Divisibilty a leave us alone!"

"How did you know it was me , Dad?"

"Sam informed me of your little secret. You never told me, I could have helped you. It must be rough, but you don't have to take it out on friends and family. Leave my sight." Jack demanded.

Danny turned and walked out the door. For the rest of the night he wandered the streets sobbing, with every step he took.

"Why?" he cried, "Why?"

His eyes started to darken, he could feel himself being pulled away from this earth.

"No! I will not let you take control of me!" he screamed. "Numeral, you have taken enough from me. I will let you take no more."

"Oh, really?" replied Numeral, who had just appeared.

"I'll fight you for my freedom!" yelled Danny.

"You know you will lose against me! Stupid Boy! You could never beat me! Even if you WERE the strongest ghost in the ghost zone, I could defeat you. I am now the strongest ghost know. I have the strength, the power, and the looks to defeat you."

Danny threw the first punch, sending Numeral flying. He recovered quickly. He threw a punch at Danny, sending a stream of blood, coming from his mouth.

"Danny!" cried Maddie Fenton.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny flew into a building, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air, but wasn't exactly achieving his goal.

"Die!" yelled Numeral.

"Not on my watch!" replied Maddie Fenton, holding the Fenton Thermous.

"How did you get that?" asked Danny. With a sudden burst of air entering his lungs, he gathered himself together.

"Oh, this? Why, Jack Fenton lent it to me, to capture you."

"Why me? Why not him?" said Danny, pointing to Numeral.

"You are a menacing villian, that deserves to be destroyed. Along with him." her glance shifted over to Numeral. "Who do you think you are? You no -good-evil-villian man."

Danny could tell she didn't know what to say.

"Hey, you big no-good-evil villian man!(refering to Numeral) You leave her alone!" Danny shouted.

He knocked the thermous out of her hand and onto the ground. Maddie Fenton scrambled for the thermous, but Danny got it first. Maddie was taken back by the speed of this boy.

"Now, put your number butt, in this thermous!" screamed Danny.

He took off the lid and Numeral was taken into the thermous without a word.

"Thanks for letting me use this." said Danny, handing her thermous back to Maddie.

"You can keep it. You deserve it. I just brought it ot you. Oh, and sorry for trying to put you in the ghost zone with the thermous. I didn't know you were on the good side...Danny." she finished.

Danny stared blankly, not knowing what to think or say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...as long as you are on time for dinner!" scolded Maddie. "Good job Danny." she smiled at him and turned back to towards the way home.

"Who told you?" asked Danny.

"I have known all along." replied Maddie.

**Author's note: I know this chapter was super-duper short, but if you have the homework I have, you would know. Also, it was the end of the book. Thanks a lot to all of my reviewers! What would I do without you guys! I know two of you, but do you know who I am... But, yeah guys, thanks, thanks a bunch.**

**Lightning Streak: Thanks for all of the reviews and I had one from you on every chapter. You have improved my writing by wonderful reviews!**

**Fading picture: I updated!**

**Sleep Warrior: I think you know what is going to happened to Danny now!**

**T.R. Turtle: Love is sometimes rushed, she just wanted him to know that incase she died.**

**Moonlight-darkness: I want my stories to be different. I am tired of the same old stories being published and sold in book stores.**

**Westin: I wanted Tucker to seem a little off, in chapter two. I mean he did have an excuse though. Wouldn't you be a little out of your tree if a piece of something from a big building hit you in the head due to an evil villian?**

**Hair extension lass: I think I might rewrite chapter two, because I agree with you, there were not enough details.**


End file.
